


Niech się udławi

by Imgeniush



Series: poruszyć niebo i ziemię (seria niezależnych historii) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Remus is compulsive tea drinker, a bit dark, but also a bit funny, practising Riddikulus on a bowl of haggis, terrible puns, welcome to teaching
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgeniush/pseuds/Imgeniush
Summary: Remus Lupin dobrze wiedział, co powinien zrobić: Zachować dystans. Zapewnić Susan, że uciekanie przed boginem było całkowicie zrozumiałe i w porządku. Kazać jej przepisać pięćset razy "Nie będę opuszczać lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią" i odesłać ją, zapewniając, że nieważne jaki problem posiada, zostanie on rozwiązany zgodnie z dumną tradycją czarodziejskiego świata: Poprzez unikanie i udawanie, że nie istnieje.Tyle, że wiedział, dokąd prowadzi ta droga.A jeśli chce pomóc Chłopcu Który Przeżył Ze Strasznymi Wspomnieniami, to powinien pewnie obrać inny kierunek.





	Niech się udławi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let it choke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042771) by [TheDivineComedian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDivineComedian/pseuds/TheDivineComedian). 



Był to, co jest niewiarygodne, ciągle pierwszy tydzień kariery pedagogicznej Remusa Lupina. Powiedział sobie, że nie miał powodu oczekiwać, że wszystko pójdzie gładko. Z drugiej jednak strony nie spodziewał się też, że w ogóle uda mu się zniechęcić do siebie jakiegoś ucznia, a jednak.

_Nie powinno być tutaj siedmioro Puchonów?_

Pewnie powinien komuś o tym powiedzieć.

* * *

Pół śpiąc w Hogwart Ekspresie, Remus wpadł na genialny pomysł. _Każę trzeciorocznym zmierzyć się z ich najgorszymi strachami, to im się spodoba._ Przebłysk geniuszu! Z tego co wiedział, trzynastolatkowie uwielbiali tego typu rzeczy.

Obecna partia, w przeważającej części, nie była inna.

Gryfoni, znani z tego, że nie łatwo było im zaimponować śmiertelnym zagrożeniem, naprawdę świetnie się bawili, wywracając swoje najgorsze koszmary do góry nogami.

Ślizgoni podeszli do sprawy nieco inaczej. Nie dość, że ukazały się im obrazy, które nawet Remus uważał za dość _dziwnie_ krwawe, to jeszcze większość osób nie kłopotała się z _Riddikulusem_. Przecinali stojącego na środku stwora w pół i po prostu śmiali się głupio z gnijących, poćwiartowanych zwłok. Remus musiał przyznać im za to punkty.

Krukoni zmierzą się ze swoim boginem dopiero jutro, ale w Hogwarcie wieści niosły się szybko. Wiedzieli już przy kolacji. Widział jak ćwiczą _Riddikulus_ na miskach z haggis. Żaden Krukon nie da się pokonać czemuś tak irracjonalnemu, jak bogin.

Tylko Puchoni, tego ranka, byli słusznie, porządnie przerażeni. I wtedy, oczywiście, westchnęli i wzięli się do roboty. A przynajmniej szóstka z nich.

W sumie, zdawało się, że był to sukces.

Cóż, głównie sukces. Jeśli miał być ze sobą uczciwy, to musiał sobie odjąć trochę punktów za całkowite ominięcie problemu z Harrym Potterem i jeszcze trochę, za zgubienie jednego, całego Puchona. Co z kolei było powodem, który doprowadził do tego, że zyskał zupełnie nową aktywność pozaszkolną, której zdecydowanie nie potrzebował, a był nią...

* * *

— Szlaban — powiedziała profesor Sprout.

— Słucham?

— Nie ty. Junior — Zaśmiała się. — Dzieciak opuścił lekcję, dzieciak dostaje szlaban. Pamiętasz, jak to działa?

Przesadzała coś wielkiego i łuskowatego. Miało to więcej zębów, niż jakakolwiek roślina powinna mieć. Za bardzo się też ruszało.

— O rany — jęknął Remus, ostrożnie utrzymując dystans. Nie miał w zwyczaju wspominania szkolnych czasów, ale teraz pojawiły się przed nim niewyraźne wspomnienia — Muszę?

— Że też ty, ze wszystkich ludzi — mruknęła Sprout. — Widzisz stojące tam doniczki? — Wskazała odzianą w rękawiczkę dłonią rozklekotaną półkę w szczególnie zabałaganionym kącie szklarni.

Remus zmrużył oczy.

— Czy to...

— To te _absolutnie przerażające_ doniczki, które kazałam ci pomalować na twoim drugim roku. Dwudziestu rocznikom uczniów Hogwartu ciągle nie udało się strzaskać ich wszystkich. Ale nigdy więcej nie widziałam, jak skracasz sobie drogę przez ogród z ziołami, prawda?

— Nigdy więcej mnie nie widziałaś, prawda — potwierdził neutralnie Remus. Stara nauczycielka się zaśmiała.

— Niereformowalny — stwierdziła, wycierając kurz z czoła. — Odpowiadając na pytanie, tak, Remusie. Musisz dać szlaban albo w mgnieniu oka wejdą ci na głowę.

— Dobra, rozumiem — mruknął Remus. — Uczeń omija lekcję, ja muszę zrezygnować z wolnego wieczoru. Kto tak dokładnie jest tutaj karany?

— Witaj po drugiej stronie — szepnęła Sprout z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

Remus westchnął. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego plany zawierające próżnowanie w piżamie z mugolskim kryminałem w dłoni i funtem przeróżnych czekoladek z Miodowego Królestwa.

— Ale bądź dla niej miły — dodała Sprout, teraz po łokcie w worku ze świeżą ziemią. — Zazwyczaj jest dobrym dzieciakiem.

— Masz na myśli to, że nie opuszcza lekcji w pierwszym tygodniu roku szkolnego — powiedział Remus.

— Tak — powiedziała Sprout. — Właśnie o to chodzi.

* * *

Wiedząc, że nie uda mu się z tego wykręcić, Remus w końcu się zgodził. Dlatego siedział teraz w miejscu, które ciągle zdawało się być złą stroną biurka, podczas swojego pierwszego szlabanu jako nauczyciel.

Wciąż nie udało mu się wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazmu do zadania, które stało przed nim. Była już dziewiąta wieczorem. Był zmęczony. Świeży bogin, którego złapał na lekcję z Krukonami ci  ągle wymagał kalibracji — zamiast szokować, miał niefortunną tendencję do zamiany w stonowane, gotujące się na wolnym ogniu lęki. Trudny do przejrzenia, trudniejszy do wyśmiania.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

— Wejdź — powiedział i drzwi otworzyły się powoli, torturując go skrzypieniem. — Susan, prawda?

— Tak? — potwierdziła drobna, czarnowłosa dziewczyna stojąca w progu, brzmiąc nieco niepewnie. Jej oczy przemknęły po pokoju. Potem, w tej chwili usatysfakcjonowana, że w kątach nie czaił się żaden ogromny zębaty pies, pomarszczony gremlin lub klaun, weszła do gabinetu.

— Usiądź — powiedział Remus, wskazując na stary fotel. — Co powiesz na filiżankę herbaty?

Od razu było oczywiste, że szlabany zazwyczaj nie przebiegały w taki sposób. Susan wahała się przez chwilę, ale jaka byłaby z niej Brytyjka, gdyby odmówiła?

—  Bez mleka, dwie łyżeczki cukru — wyszeptała.

— Świetny wybór! — zawołał Remus, uważając, że jest to doprawdy okropny wybór.

Gdy za pomocą różdżki podgrzewał wodę w czajniku, dziewczyna jeszcze raz przyjrzała się gabinetowi. Nie był on szczególnie duży, więc prawdopodobnie jej celem było uniknięcie wzroku nauczyciela. Remus zdecydował się skomentować to ciszą. Zdjął z półki dwie najmniej wyszczerbione filiżanki i wyjął z pudełka torebki herbaty.

Gdy w końcu podał jej kubek i sam usiadł na krześle, odchylając się do tyłu, wyglądała już na dość zakłopotaną.

— Więc? — zapytał.

— Zazwyczaj nie opuszczam zajęć — wyrzuciła z siebie, w końcu skupiając swój wzrok nieco ponad jego głową. Remus uznał to za postęp.

— Tak też słyszałem — skomentował. — Czemu zaczęłaś?

Otwierała i zamykała usta, rozważając swoje opcje i w końcu wybrała najprostsze kłamstwo świata:

— Dzisiaj rano nie czułam się zbyt dobrze i...

— Nie wyglądasz mi na chorą — powiedział łagodnie.

— Tak — przyznała. — Śmieszna sprawa. — Wzięła łyk herbaty. Wyraźnie sparzyła sobie usta i jeszcze wyraźniej próbując to ukryć, wylała ją sobie na rękaw, co znowu próbowała ukryć, przerzucając warkocz za ramię.

— Śmieszna — powtórzył Remus, z trudem udając, że tego nie zauważył. Wziął z biurka kawałki pergaminu i postanowił udawać, że je przegląda. — Hm... — Spróbował jeszcze raz. — Pozwolę sobie przyznać, że ominęłaś dość ciekawą lekcję, Susan.

— Tak też słyszałam — powiedziała Susan. — Hannah Abbott powiedziała, że...

— Że?

— Że nie było tak strasznie, jak się spodziewała — wyznała Susan.

Szczera opinia, pomyślał Remus. Kolejna świetna cecha Puchonów.

— Już za pierwszym razem udało jej prawidłowo użyć zaklęcia _Riddikulus_ — powiedział Remus. — Nie wiem, czemu spodziewała się czegoś gorszego. Ja wiedziałem, że jej się uda.

— Gryfoni szaleli wczoraj na Zielarstwie — powiedziała zamiast wytłumaczenia. — Szczerze powiedziawszy, wszyscy uznaliśmy, że z ich opowieści brzmi to przerażająco. Ale z drugiej strony, Puchoni nie są znani z...

— Ze ślepej odwagi?

— Z jakiejkolwiek odwagi — przyznała żałośnie Susan.

— A dzisiejszego ranka postanowiłaś podtrzymać szlachetne tradycje swojego Domu i...

— _Chciał pan wysłać na nas bogina!_ — wykrzyknęła Susan i natychmiast zdawała się żałować swojego wybuchu. Przynajmniej porzuciła już linię obrony pod tytułem: "nie czułam się zbyt dobrze".

— Niech pan posłucha, _powiedziałam_ już, że żałuję — dodała. — To co chce pan, żebym robiła podczas szlabanu? Mogę przepisywać zdania. Jestem dobra w przepisywaniu...

Remus udawał, że się nad tym zastanawia.

— I gdy kiedykolwiek będę potrzebował kogoś do przepisywania zdań — powiedział w końcu — Będę wiedział kogo wezwać.

Poruszył różdżką ukrytą w kieszeni marynarki. Gdzieś w cieniu, za fotelem Susan, zatrzęsła się szafa. Dziewczyna podskoczyła.

— Co to było?— wyszeptała.

— To? — zapytał Remus, dopiero teraz zwracając się w stronę dźwięku. — Och, nic takiego. Tylko bogin dla trzeciorocznych Krukonów na jutro.

Biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty, pozwolił, żeby zapadła między nimi cisza. Przerywana była jedynie grzechotem i uderzeniami dochodzącymi z szafy. Susan siedziała niespokojnie.

— Chciałabyś spróbować zmierzyć się teraz z boginem? — zapytał po chwili Remus.

— Nie! — Piskliwość jej głosu zaskoczyła ją pewnie bardziej niż Remusa.

— Okej, w porządku — powiedział. — Upiorny hałas, no nie?

— Przepraszam — wyszeptała. — Mam nadzieję, że nie myśli pan teraz źle o Puchonach.

Remus spojrzał na nią znad krawędzi filiżanki.

— Czemu miałbym?

— Bo każdy źle o nas myśli — powiedziała Susan. — Ludzie mówią, że gdybyśmy byli mądrzy, to poszlibyśmy do Ravenclawu, gdybyśmy byli odważni, bylibyśmy Gryfonami, a gdybyśmy mieli w sobie chociaż uncję ambicji, bylibyśmy Ślizgonami. Nawet Tiara Przydziału z nas kpi!

— Tiara Przydziału — powiedział Remus, opierając się na krześle — To tylko _tiara_.

Ta przenikliwa obserwacja spotkała się z zaskoczoną ciszą.

— Profesorze? — zapytała w końcu Susan.

— To tysiącletni kapelusz, który nie potrafi nawet dobrze rymować — wyjaśnił Remus. — Naprawdę jest się z czego śmiać.

Susan patrzyła na niego bez wyrazu. Najwyraźniej nie była to droga obierana przez Puchonów.

— A będąc tym, czym jest, czyli kapeluszem — kontynuował Remus, tą samą linią rozumowania — Tiara Przydziału być może nie jest najlepszym znawcą ludzkiego umysłu. Istnieje więcej niż cztery typy ludzi, wiesz?

— Trzy — powiedziała z goryczą Susan. — Hufflepuff bierze resztki, pamięta pan?

— To żaden wstyd, nie wpasowywać się — stwierdził Remus. — Znaczy to tylko tyle, że Hufflepuff jest pełen niespodzianek.

Susan zastanowiła się nad rozmową.

— To miłe słowa, profesorze — powiedziała w końcu — Ale wątpię, żebym kogokolwiek zaskoczyła będąc tą, która uciekła przed boginem.

— Spotykając się z Czarną Magią — uściślił Remus — Ucieczka zawsze jest rozsądną strategią.

— To tylko nędzny, stary bogin — powiedziała gorliwie Susan. — _Czemu_ nie mogę...

— Dobre pytanie — przyznał Remus. — Czemu nie możesz?

Znowu spotkała go zaskoczona cisza i Remus zrozumiał, że znajduje się teraz na rozdrożu.

Dobrze wiedział, co _powinien_ zrobić: Zachować dystans. Zapewnić Susan, że uciekanie przed boginem było całkowicie zrozumiałe i w porządku. Kazać jej przepisać pięćset razy "Nie będę opuszczać lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią" i odesłać ją, zapewniając, że nieważne, jaki problem posiada, zostanie on rozwiązany zgodnie z dumną tradycją czarodziejskiego świata: Poprzez unikanie i udawanie, że nie istnieje.

Tyle że wiedział, dokąd prowadzi ta droga.

A jeżeli chce pomóc Chłopcu, Który Przeżył Ze Strasznymi Wspomnieniami, to powinien pewnie obrać inny kierunek.

Niech będzie.

Remus spojrzał na pergamin z listą obecności.

— Susan _Bones_ , prawda? — zapytał.

— Tak? — Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

— _Bones_ , tak jak...

Uderzył w czuły punkt. Twarz dziewczyny nagle stwardniała.

— Dobrze pan wie. Wszyscy wiedzą — powiedziała. — Ludzie zawsze patrzą na mnie z litością, gdy słyszą moje nazwisko. Trzymają się ode mnie z daleka. Jakby myśleli, że mogą się ode mnie czymś zarazić. Myślą, że wszystko o mnie wiedzą, ale się mylą. To było dawno temu, nawet ich nie pamiętam.

— Ja pamiętam — powiedział Remus.

Wyrzuciwszy z siebie cały stres, Susan zapytała jedynie:

— Naprawdę?

— Cóż, pamiętam Edgara i Charlotte — uściślił Remus. — Walczyliśmy w tej samej wojnie. Dzieciaki też raz spotkałem.

— _Pan_ walczył w wojnie?

— Nie bądź taka zaskoczona — powiedział Remus z uśmiechem. — Połowa twojej rodziny walczyła. I nie było to nic niezwykłego. Nie szukaliśmy chwały; po prostu wybraliśmy stronę i wojna sama nas znalazła. Przypuszczam, że tak samo było w przypadku twojej ciotki i wuja.

Przerwał, gdy wspomnienia, długo archiwizowane, stanęły mu przed oczami.

— Nie byli bohaterami. — powiedział. — Nikt nie był. Ale _byli_ nadzwyczajni i byli Puchonami. I z tego, co słyszałem, twoi dziadkowie byli równie niezwykli.

— Tak mówią ludzie — przyznała Susan. — Wszyscy tak mówią. Byli niezwykli, odważni, po właściwej stronie. Tak jakby byli wzorcami, wie pan? Tak jakby cokolwiek poza umieraniem za sprawę było nieakceptowalne. Nikt nigdy nie wyjaśnia jak być dobrym _i_ przeżyć.

Podniosła na niego wzrok i zmrużyła oczy, zdając sobie sprawę z oczywistości.

— Pan przeżył — powiedziała. — Jak? Co zrobił pan lepiej?

— Nic — powiedział ostro, ledwie przypominając sobie, że nie powinien krzyczeć na uczniów. — Nic — powtórzył. — Miałem szczęście.

 _Szczęście,_ powtórzył w głowie, dziękując losowi, że trzynastolatki nie są zbyt dobre w rozpoznawaniu sarkazmu.

— Ale teraz niepotrzebne nam szczęście — powiedział. — Mamy za sobą dwanaście lat pokoju. Nie gniewaj się na swoją rodzinę za to, że zginęła, by go zabezpieczyć.

— _Nie gniewam się_ — powiedziała Susan — Ale jestem pewna, że moja mama i ciocia Amelia wolałyby, żeby przeżyli. Czy to samolubne, że chce się, żeby twoja rodzina była szczęśliwa? Nawet jeśli świat jest przez to odrobinę mniej spokojny?

 _Tak_ — szczerze powiedziawszy, Remus chciał tak odpowiedzieć. Tak, było to samolubne. Lata temu też chciał to sam przed sobą usprawiedliwić. Ale oto okrutna prawda: śmierciożercom nigdy nie wystarczało zachwianie światem _jedynie odrobinę_.

— To zrozumiałe — skomentował — Ale na tym polegają właśnie tragedie na taką skalę. Nie może powstrzymać ich tylko jedno pokolenie — ich skutki trwają dłużej.

 _Harry Potter_ , pomyślał. Obserwował ją uważnie.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Nigdy nie spotkałaś tych, których straciłaś — wyjaśnił Remus — Ale dorastałaś w pustce, którą po sobie pozostawili. Widzisz ich w członkach swojej rodziny. Słyszysz w ciszy pustego pokoju.

Susan odwróciła wzrok.

— Dobrze ujęte — powiedziała beznamiętnie — Zdaje się, że pozostało więcej pustki, niż czegokolwiek innego. Wszystko zdaje się _stabilne_ , ale tak naprawdę... moja rodzina ledwo się trzyma. Jest słaba. Jeszcze jedno uderzenie i rozpadnie się na kawałki.

_Nareszcie, sedno sprawy._

— A ty boisz się, że to uderzenie nadchodzi? — zapytał.

— W zeszłym roku — zaczęła Susan — Najbardziej bałam się tego, co czaiło się w Komnacie Tajemnic. A rok wcześniej bałam się przemawiać na forum klasy. Ale teraz? Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu i nikt tego nie przewidział. Mówi się, że Sam-Pan-Wie-Kto tak naprawdę nie zginął. Mówi się, że Syriusz Black do niego dołączy i wtedy...

Remus jej przerwał.

— Uznam to za "tak" — stwierdził.

— _Tak!_ — wykrzyknęła Susan. — Wszystko, co znam, świat, który znam, ledwo się trzyma i zniknie w mgnieniu oka, a ja będę zbyt przerażona, żeby coś z tym zrobić.

— Susan... — zaczął, przez chwilę nie znajdując niczego pocieszającego do powiedzenia. _Tutaj nie chodzi tylko o twoją rodzinę,_ chciał wyjaśnić, _Chodzi o cały świat_. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili; było to zbyt cyniczne jak dla trzynastolatki.

— Nie wiem jak zmienić ten strach w coś absurdalnego — powiedziała Susan. — Jakieś pomysły?

 _To_ brzmiało jak wyzwanie, musiał przyznać Remus, nawet dla doświadczonego żartownisia.

— Czasami inspiracja przychodzi dopiero wtedy, gdy stajesz przed boginem — zasugerował Remus i spojrzał znacząco na sekretarzyk.

Ale na Susan to nie działało.

— Skoro znał pan wujka Edgara i ciocię Charlotte — powiedziała — To znał pan też resztę? Rodzinę McKinndonów? Braci Prewett?

— ... Opór był zwartą grupą — przytaknął Remus.

Susan się zawahała.

— Znał pan Potterów? — zapytała w końcu.

— Tańczyłem na ich weselu — powiedział. — Czemu pytasz?

— Bo Harry Potter zdaje się czasami samotny — powiedziała niespodziewanie Susan. — No, wie pan. Ma przyjaciół. Ale istnieje więcej, niż tylko jeden rodzaj samotności, prawda? Jestem pewna, że chciałby dowiedzieć się więcej o swojej rodzinie.

I to, właśnie to, był dowód na to, że świat potrzebował więcej Puchonów, pomyślał Remus. Tak, potrzebował ludzi, którzy byli gotowi do walki za to, co słuszne. Potrzebował ludzi, którzy byli skłonni do przemyśleń. Pewnie potrzebował też ludzi, którzy podążali za swoimi ambicjami z przebiegłością i sprytem. Ale potrzebował też ludzi, którzy potrafią dostrzec sto rodzajów samotności.

Mimo to uśmiechnął się niezobowiązująco. Myślał o Harrym Potterze, tak, ale był to problem, który musiał zaczekać. W pewien sposób był to problem, z którym Remus zwlekał od dwunastu lat. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby źle się za niego zabrać.

— Cóż, robi się późno — powiedział, zerkając na zegarek — Chyba powinniśmy kończyć, prawda?

Zaskoczenie wisiało w powietrzu.

— Nie wierzę, że to mówię — stwierdziła Susan — Ale co ze szlabanem?

— Ważnym aspektem Obrony przed Czarną Magią — powiedział Remus — Jest świadomość, jakich bitew należy się podjąć, oraz _kiedy_ jest na to odpowiednia pora. Zazwyczaj jest dość czasu na ucieczkę i nie mogę cię za nią winić.

— Doprawdy — powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Susan. — A więc teraz będę dostawać punkty za coś takiego? Skoro jest to powszechnie akceptowana strategia walki z Czarną Magią i tak dalej?

— Aż tak to bym się nie zagalopowywał — skomentował Remus.

Ale Susan nie wstawała ze swojego miejsca. Remus wziął kolejny łyk herbaty. Przez chwile stała zaniedbana i z niesmakiem stwierdził, że była już całkiem zimna.

— Profesorze — zaczęła Susan — Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, ale zastanawiam się, czy jest to coś...

— Czy jest to coś, o co możesz pytać? — zapytał Remus. — Na moich lekcjach nie musisz się tym przejmować.

— Skoro pan tak mówi — wymamrotała Susan. Wyprostowała się — _Czemu_ robi pan lekcje z boginem? — zapytała. — Jak mogło to panu w ogóle przyjść do głowy? Nie spodziewał się pan jakichś strasznych... kawałków?

— Och, spodziewałem się i je dostałem — przyznał Remus. — A te lekcje stworzyłem dlatego, że boginy są prawdziwymi istotami, które występują na tym świecie. Gdy będziesz sama i bezbronna, bogin przytłoczy cię i zrani. Ale gdy jesteś przygotowana i otoczona przez przyjaciół, jesteś w stanie obronić się o wiele lepiej. To po prostu ważna lekcja, to wszystko.

— A więc nie zrobił pan tego, bo tak naprawdę jest pan...

Remus musiał przyznać, że był lekko zaniepokojony. Minęły lata, nim Jamesowi i Syriuszowi udało się do tego dojść, a przecież mieszkali razem. Cztery dni będą nowym rekordem.

— Czym, Susan? — zapytał, starając się utrzymać neutralny ton.

— No nie wiem, jakimś nienawidzącym dzieci sadystą — skończyła Susan.

Ach. Nie wiedział, czy było to lepsze od bycia _wilkołakiem_ , ale nie miał nic przeciwko.

— Bo niektórzy Puchoni się zastanawiali — dodała Susan, przesuwając się niekomfortowo. — Przez tego bogina i tak dalej.

— Obiecuję, że tak nie jest — powiedział. — Do tego — zauważył — Zaczynam się zastanawiać, _kto_ był waszym poprzednim nauczycielem, jeśli to jest pierwsza myśl, jaka przychodzi wam do głowy.

— Sam pan wie kto — powiedziała ponuro Susan i natychmiast zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią. — To znaczy, nie _Sam_ _-_ _Pan_ _-_ _Wie_ _-_ _Kto_ tylko...

— Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi — powiedział niewinnie Remus — Ale zakładam, że obaj wyglądaliby niesamowicie z wypchanym turbanem na głowie — Po raz pierwszy, Susan szczerze się zaśmiała.

— Dziękuję, profesorze — powiedziała. — Przekażę to pozostałym Puchonom. Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc, Susan — pożegnał się i właśnie wtedy wpadł na pomysł. Zanim podjął decyzję, dziewczyna była już przy drzwiach.

— Susan — zawołał ją.

Odwróciła się.

— Tak?

— Na twoim egzaminie końcoworocznym będzie bogin — powiedział Remus.

Jak można było przewidzieć, Susan nie wyglądała na zachwyconą.

— I?

— Masz wybór — powiedział Remus — I cały rok. Gdy będziesz gotowa, zmierz się ze swoim strachem tutaj, w gabinecie i przyjdź na egzamin przygotowana. Albo nie i zmierz się z nim sama. Mnie to obojętne.

— Cały rok, tak pan powiedział?

— Tak — potwierdził — Po prostu uprzedź mnie kilka dni wcześniej. Będę musiał znaleźć świeżego bogina.

Susan potrząsnęła głową.

— Pan zdaje sobie sprawę, że obie opcje są okropne, prawda? — zapytała. — W porządku. Pewnie przyjdę. I profesorze?

— Tak?

— Dziękuję za herbatę.

* * *

_Harry słyszał swoich umierających rodzic_ _ó_ _w._

Ilekroć Remus zaczynał myśleć, że nic już go nie zdziwi, na głowę spadało mu coś takiego. Przypomniał sobie coś, o czym rozmawiał z Susan Bones na początku roku szkolnego, pięć miesięcy temu. _Tragedie na taką skalę przynoszą długotrwałe skutki._

To mało powiedziane.

Harry właśnie wyszedł, a raczej wybiegł, z ich prywatnych lekcji i dopiero teraz Remus pozwolił sobie na zapadnięcie się w fotelu i ukrycie twarzy w dłoniach. _Przepraszam, James,_ pomyślał, _Nie mogę nauczyć go bycia szczęśliwym._

Zaczynając zastanawiać się nad inną karierą zawodową, konkretnie nad zostaniem alkoholikiem, Remus przypomniał sobie, że powinien być odrobinę bardziej samokrytyczny, niż Harry **.** Zdawał sobie sprawę, że całkowita rezygnacja, którą czuł była pozostałością po spotkaniu z dementorem, którego bogin Harry'ego stworzył z przyprawiającą o gęsią skórkę precyzją. Remus nie był nawet w centrum uwagi koszmaru, a prywatne lekcje i tak powoli go wykańczały.

Nic dziwnego, że Harry był taki nieszczęśliwy.

Do tego, sekretny schowek z czekoladkami Remusa zaczynał się opróżniać, a coraz bliższy pełni księżyc pociągał za każde włókno jego zmęczonego ciała. Nic dziwnego, że chciał się poddać.

 _No dobra, Lupin,_ pomyślał, rozpoczynając tą samą mantrę, która pomogła mu przetrwać ostatnie dwanaście lat, _Mniej użalania się nad sobą i więcej rozwiązywania problem_ _ó_ _w._

Jako że to ostatnie niezbyt dzisiaj dla niego działało, stwierdził, że zaparzenie herbaty będzie akceptowalnym wyjściem.

Rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi.

— Nie, Harry, nie możesz jeszcze raz stanąć przed tym cholernym koszmarem — wymamrotał Remus pod nosem, niechętnie zdejmując drugą filiżankę z półki. Na głos powiedział — Proszę!

— Zły moment? — zapytał cichy głosik zza uchylonych drzwi.

Ostrożnie przybrał przyjacielski uśmiech i odwrócił się do swojego gościa.

— Susan! Nie spodziewałem się ciebie.

— Tak — przyznała zdyszana. — Przepraszam. Muszę spróbować zmierzyć się z boginem. — Najwyraźniej tutaj przybiegła, bo jej twarz była cała czerwona, a włosy rozczochrane.

Remus nie pozwolił sobie na zmianę w mimice, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy naprawdę, _naprawdę_ tego dzisiaj nie potrzebował: kolejnego mrocznego, skomplikowanego strachu, którego musiał rozpracować. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć jej, żeby wróciła innego dnia.

Ale nie takim nauczycielem chciał być, prawda? Ze strachem należało się mierzyć, a nie go unikać. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że mu się to podobało.

— Nie krępuj się — powiedział, wzdychając w duchu i wskazując na zamkniętą szafę.

— Co, teraz? — zapytała Susan i jej rozgorączkowania trochę opadło. — Powiedział pan, żeby dać pan kilka dni na...

— Długa historia — stwierdził Remus. — Chciałabyś się najpierw napić herbaty?

— Tak, poproszę — powiedziała Susan z pewną ulgą w głosie. — Pewnie się pan zastanawia czemu...

— Czuję, że zamierzasz zwlekać, więc pozwól, że ci pomogę — przerwał jej Remus, napełniając filiżanki wrzątkiem. — Syriusz Black po raz drugi wszedł do zamku. Co prowadzi do tego, że pierwszy raz nie był fuksem i zaczynasz się zastanawiać, czy nie jest może potężniejszy od Albusa Dumbledore'a. Jesteś tutaj, żeby przejąć kontrolę nad swoimi strachami, żeby wiedzieć, co zrobić, jeśli staną się rzeczywistością i przybiegłaś tutaj bo myślałaś, że inaczej stchórzysz i zrezygnujesz.

— Okej — powiedziała Susan. — Ciągle pan to robisz. _Jak pan to robisz?_

Remus odwrócił się, uśmiechnął uprzejmie i podał jej herbatę.

— Co robię? — zapytał niewinnie. — Och, jest wpół do dziewiątej. Lepiej zaczynać. Czym jest twój bogin?

— On... Już o tym rozmawialiśmy — westchnęła Susan.

— Tak — odpowiedział cierpliwie Remus — Pamiętam. Rozmawialiśmy o twoim słusznym strachu, że twój świat rozpadnie się na kawałki. Jak myślisz, w co zmieni się bogin? Jaki _konkretny_ obraz?

Susan przełknęła ślinę.

— Nie mam pojęcia — przyznała. — Pan wie?

Remus nie wiedział. Z takim złożonymi obawami, zależało to głównie od konkretnego bogina. Niektóre były dosłowne. Niektóre sięgały po metafory, inne po groźby.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Przekonamy się tylko w jeden sposób. — Wskazał Susan, żeby podeszła.

— Jest pan _pewien_ , że... — zaczęła, ale wtedy drzwi szafy otworzyły się z trzaskiem i filiżanka wypadła jej z rąk.

Będąc szczerym, Remus ledwo utrzymał swoją, gdy światła w pomieszczeniu zaczęły gasnąć, jedno po drugim. Jego gabinet został skąpany w upiornej zielonej poświacie.

— No jasne — wydyszała Susan. — Co jeszcze...

Remus ruszył do przodu, nawet się nie zastanawiając. To był odruch. Nikt nie będzie się sam mierzył z Mrocznym Znakiem, jeśli mógł jakoś pomóc.

— No cóż — zauważył po kilku sekundach obserwowania wizji koszmaru — Już trochę minęło, odkąd widziałem jeden z nich. Skąd wiesz jak...

— Ze zdjęć — powiedziała Susan beznamiętnie. — Profesorze, co teraz? Co mam robić?

— Teraz musisz chwilę pomyśleć — powiedział Remus.

— Chwilę pomyśleć... — W jej głosie dźwięczało niedowierzanie. — A co z _tym?_

— _To_ — powiedział Remus z lekkim trudem — Jest bogin. Teraz właśnie żywi się twoim strachem... To nieprzyjemne, ale niewiele różni się od komara ssącego krew.

— Ale ja się bo...

— No cóż — przerwał jej Remus — _Zastan_ _ó_ _w się_. Co zrobić, żeby wyglądało to mniej strasznie?

Wąż wystając z ust czaszki syczał i coraz bardziej się zbliżał. Susan cofnęła się mimowolnie. Remus zauważył, że drżała, jak liść na wietrze.

— Myślałam, że byłam gotowa — wyszeptała.

— Śmiem twierdzić, że jesteś — powiedział Remus. — Przyszłaś.

Wstrzymała oddech. Remus wiedział, że próbuje się uspokoić.

— Może turban? — zaproponowała. — Fioletowy kolor, wypchany tył, no wie pan, taka moda.

— Prawdziwie wszechstronny kapelusz — uśmiechnął się Remus. — Spróbuj.

Susan uniosła różdżkę.

— Ri-riddikulus — wyjąkała.

Nic się nie stało.

— Riddikulus. _RIDDIKULUS!_

Czaszka zatrzęsła się lekko, ale pozostała bez zmian. Oświetlenie pomieszczenia nie pomagało.

— Dobra intonacja, dokładny ruch różdżki — stwierdził Remus. — Zaklęcie samo w sobie zadziałało. Może humor nie był odpowiedni dla tego właśnie obrazu.

— Może — powiedziała Susan — Ale z pewnością rozbawiał Pokój Wspólny Hufflepuffu przez kilka miesięcy.

— Tak? — zapytał zaskoczony Remus.

— Mogło być kilka, no wie pan, rzuconych mimochodem żartów — powiedziała. — Obrazy... Może świątynia. — Przerwała. — Dramatyczne przedstawienia każdej sobotniej nocy?

 _Misja osiągnięta_ , pomyślał Remus, ale upewnił się, że jego twarz pozostała nieczytelna.

— Co innego pan proponuje? — dodała Susan, nie odrywając wzroku od czaszki. — Bo teraz to _naprawdę_ chce mi się uciekać, profesorze.

Remus przymknął lekko oczy, wyciągając na wierzch wspomnienie ze swoich lat szkolnych. Zazwyczaj trzymał je na dystans, ale to mogło akurat pomóc.

— Wytrzymasz jeszcze chwilę? — zapytał. — Bo chciałbym coś ci opowiedzieć.

— Zaraz, _teraz?_

— Pomoże, obiecuje — powiedział. Napił się herbaty, wpatrując się w czaszkę z roztargnioną uprzejmością.

— To było na moim siódmym roku — zaczął — Ostatniego dnia szkoły. Wojna trwała już dobre kilka lat, ale dla nas był to dopiero początek. Tamtej nocy, podczas uczty na zakończenie roku, do Wielkiej Sali wpadł bogin. Był to taki kawał...

 _Ale nie nasz_ , pomyślał.

— ... I świetnie zadziałał. Bogin był w swoim żywiole. Przeskanował wszystkich wzorkiem... Wcale nie był zdezorientowany, wiesz czemu? Bo większość z nas bała się tego samego.

— Zmienił się w Mroczny Znak — powiedziała Susan.

— Dokładnie — potwierdził Remus. — W tamtych czasach każdy znał kogoś, kto znał kogoś, kogo rodzina została zaatakowana. W Wielkiej Sali pojawił się Mroczny Znak i nikt nie zauważył, że to bogin. Wybuchła panika.

Pierwszoroczni płakali, dobrze to pamiętał. Dzieci krzyczały, chowały się pod stołami, wchodziły na siebie, próbowały uciec, byle jak najdalej, _jak najdalej_...

— Dlatego to robili — powiedział. — Śmierciożercy dobrze wiedzieli, jak strach paraliżował społeczeństwo. Dlatego zabijali. Dlatego tworzyli znaki. Dlatego nosili maski. Odrobina strachu i rozrywaliśmy się na strzępy.

— Co się wtedy stało?

— Niektórzy z nas zauważyli, co to jest i próbowali przekrzyknąć tłum — powiedział Remus — Ale bogin karmiony wspólnym strachem takiej wielkości stawał się niesamowicie silny. Nawet nauczyciele nie mogli się z nim zmierzyć.

Nawet Dumbledore, pomyślał Remus. _W szczeg_ _ó_ _lności_ Dumbledore. W mrocznych godzinach, które nastały później, Remus zastanawiał się nawet, czy to nie on wpuścił bogina do Sali.

Wtedy potępił tą myśl, jak zdradliwą, ale czy naprawdę taka była? Naprawdę? Ten człowiek opuścił rocznego Harry'ego Pottera i zostawił go pod opieką tych okropnych ludzi, którzy mieli mu zastąpić Jamesa i Lily Czy naprawdę zawahałby się przed nasłaniem bogina na setki płaczących dzieci, jeśli tylko miałoby mu to pomóc w osiągnięciu celu?

Bez względu na prawdę, nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że tamtego dnia Dumbledore po prostu siedział i obserwował swoich uczniów. Ostrożnie notował tych, którzy się śmiali, tych, którzy uciekali i tych, którzy próbowali się z nim zmierzyć.

Remus próbował zatrzymać wspomnienie, ale bezskutecznie. To był Syriusz. Pamiętał to doskonale. To prawda, że stał tuż obok Jamesa, ale po chwili pośpiesznej dyskusji to właśnie on wypowiedział tamte słowa.

Słowa, które rozbrzmiewały w głowie Remusa nawet po piętnastu latach. Wśród paniki, hałasu, krzyków.

_Śmierciożercy? Ha. Niech się udławią._

Remus nienawidził tego, że musiał powtarzać te słowa, ale były szokująco skuteczne. A dla zachowania posady i zdrowia psychicznego chciał, żeby Mroczny Znak zniknął z jego gabinetu.

— Niech się udławi — zasugerował, a Susan zrozumiała.

— Riddikulus — powiedziała. Jej głos był cichy i stanowczy.

Wisząca przed nimi czaszka zaczęła krztusić się wężem, kaszleć i drżeć. Próbowała złapać oddech. Zielone światło migotało. Czaszka przechyliła się na bok, a wąż miotał, aż w końcu zamarł.

I to był koniec.

Gdy Remus prostym machnięciem różdżki, odesłał bogina z powrotem do szafy, Susan wypuściła długo wstrzymywany oddech.

— To — powiedziała — Było bardziej... _ponure_ , niż się spodziewałam. — Podniosła wzrok.

Remus wzruszył ramionami i machnięciem różdżki przywołał światło.

— Nadal się boisz?

— Nie — powiedziała Susan.

— No cóż — podsumował Remus — Właśnie to było celem tego ćwiczenia.

— Ale... — zaczęła i po chwili przerwała zdezorientowana — Nie powinnam się śmiać?

— Nie wiem. Powinnaś?

Gdy dziewczyna ciągle się nad tym zastanawiała, Remus zaczął zbierać kawałki rozbitej filiżanki. Odruchowo przykucnęła, żeby mu pomóc.

— Zdaje się — powiedział, zastanawiając się, czy filiżankę będzie się dało naprawić — Że śmierciożercy ugryźli więcej, niż mogli przeżuć.

— Przepraszam, co?

— Najwyraźniej prawda jest trudna do przełknięcia — powiedział i z żalem wylewitował smutny stos odłamków do kosza.

— Proszę przestać — powiedziała Susan. Wstała, a na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech. Puchoni byli prości w obsłudze.

— Ale wiesz, co mówią ludzie, Susan — zaczął Remus. Zniknął kałużę zimnej herbaty i wskazał dziewczynie drzwi.

— Co mówią, profesorze? — zapytała, brzmiąc na pokonaną.

Lunatyk uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Że nie możesz mieć węża i zjeść węża.

— ... To było _okropne_.

— Dobranoc, Susan.


End file.
